Anniversaire
by Ernia
Summary: Misaki/Akihiko. Quand Misaki se rend compte qu'il a oublié l'anniversaire d'Usagi-san grâce à Aikawa-san...


Bonjour!

Hum, je frappe hors de mes fandoms de prédilection soit Bleach et Vampire Knight, mais je ne pouvais pas me sortir ce truc de la tête... alors je l'ai écris! J'espère que ce n'est pas trop mal et que je ne choquerais personne, surtout au niveau des caractères. C'est une première pour moi sur ce fandom alors si quelque chose cloche ou si vous trouvez que je commets un crime, ce serait vraiment gentil de m'en faire part! ^_^

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

Rating : T. Vraiment par précaution.

Pairing : Misaki/Akihiko

Droits d'auteur : Tout appartient à Nakamura Shungiku.

Anniversaire :

-SENSEI !!! Comment peux-tu me faire ça ?

Hors d'elle, l'éditrice d'Akihiko lui lança une revue au visage. En première page, la photo d'un Akihiko souriant. La photo avait probablement été prise durant une conférence de presse pour qu'il offre un sourire éclatant à l'objectif. Sous la photographie le titre annonçait : Un nouveau prix pour Usami-sensei ? La sortie d'un nouveau livre ! Suivait une courte description du parcours de l'écrivain ainsi qu'une courte biographie de lui en page 3.

La revue échoua lamentablement sur le sol et l'écrivain jeta un regard noir à Aikawa-san avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon. Elle le suivit en continuant à hurler. Ne lui jetant même pas un regard, il se sortit une cigarette et l'alluma. Aikawa pouvait être adorable mais quand elle devenait stressée… elle était pire qu'une démone. Autant attendre que la tempête passe et la mettre à la porte ensuite.

C'est ainsi que les trouva Misaki en rentrant de ses cours. La pauvre femme hurlait toujours contre un Akihiko de plus en plus renfrogné. Elle semblait près de la crise de nerfs et à deux doigts de l'empoigner par les épaules pour le secouer comme un prunier devant son manque de réaction.

-Misaki-kun!

Le visage de la jeune femme s'éclaira. Prenant l'étudiant a témoin, elle continua à tempêter contre l'écrivain qui continuait à fumer sans répondre à ses accusations.

-Le délai est presque échu, sensei ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? On a déjà réservé les dates pour l'impression et la date de sortie a déjà été annoncée ! Sensei, tu dois terminer ce livre !

Un téléphone portable se mit soudain à sonner. L'éditrice se tut avant de se mettre à chercher frénétiquement dans son sac à main. Elle blêmit avant de prendre la communication.

-Où en est le livre ? Je… c'est que… Usami-sensei est très malade voyez-vous… Moi, vous mentir ? Non, jamais je n'oserai…

On semblait hurler de l'autre côté de la ligne et on pouvait presque voir une veine palpiter sur le front de la jeune femme.

-Oui, le délai sera respecté, finit-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle semblait prête à assassiner l'écrivain en raccrochant. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et son air menaçant la rendait presque méconnaissable. Mais depuis le temps, elle n'impressionnait plus vraiment Usagi.

-Sensei, tu as intérêt à terminer ce livre.

Usagi-san soupira avant de hocher la tête. L'atmosphère redevint beaucoup plus sereine lorsque la jeune femme quitta l'appartement. Akihiko se leva et alla encercler la taille de Misaki, affairé dans la cuisine.

-Usagi-san! C'est dangereux !

-Je t'aime, Misaki.

L'écrivain avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de l'étudiant et parsemait maintenant de baisers son cou.

Tentant de se dégager de l'étreinte de l'homme, Misaki heurta du bras un poêlon brulant. Son contenu alla terminer sa course sur le plancher de la cuisine.

-Stupide Usagi-san ! Regarde ce que tu as fait !

Le repas était fichu et Misaki s'en tirait avec une belle brûlure sur le bras. Akihiko relâcha le jeune homme qui se précipita pour ramasser le poêlon. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'évier pour mettre de l'eau froide sur sa blessure. Sa peau avait viré au mauve et gonflait déjà. L'écrivain attrapa le poignet du jeune homme et attira son bras à lui. Il approcha ses lèvres de la blessure…

-Usagi-san, baka! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? aboya Misaki, d'une belle couleur cerise.

Les yeux violets se plantèrent dans les yeux verts du jeune homme.

-Je fais partir la douleur, répondit Akihiko sur le ton de l'évidence.

Misaki retira vivement son bras de la poigne de l'homme et détourna les yeux avant de dire :

-On ne t'a jamais appris que ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on soigne une brûlure ?

-Non.

Énervé et gêné, Misaki alla chercher la trousse de premier secours dans la salle de bain. Curieux, Akihiko le regarda appliquer un onguent sur la blessure et enrouler un bandage autour de son avant-bras blessé.

Deux yeux violets le suivirent du regard lorsque l'étudiant regagna la cuisine.

-Baka! Je dois tout recommencer !

***

En passant l'aspirateur quelques jours plus tard, Misaki trouva la revue lancée par Aikawa. Elle était presque entièrement dissimulée sous un meuble alors il ne l'avait pas remarquée avant. Curieux, l'étudiant la ramassa et eut un choc en découvrant le portrait de son colocataire en première page.

Intrigué, Misaki ouvrit la revue à la page 3 et parcourut rapidement l'article. Et là l'évidence le frappa : l'anniversaire d'Usagi-san était la semaine suivante !

Il n'avait rien préparé, rien acheté… mais une minute ! Pourquoi cela le faisait-il paniquer ainsi ? Parce qu'il l'ai… Non ! C'était pour le remercier de l'héberger. Oui, voilà ! Qui pouvait bien aimer un homme tel que lui ? C'était un pervers après tout !

Il n'avait jamais voulu de cette relation à la base. Usagi-san la lui avait imposée mais… Misaki avait peu à peu appris à faire avec et à…

L'étudiant secoua vivement la tête. Même son esprit se liguait contre lui. Non, il n'aimait pas Usagi-san. Enfin… peut-être un tout petit peu alors.

Le lendemain, en cour, Misaki se demandait encore ce qu'il allait pouvoir offrir à Usagi-san.

Et BAM!

Misaki reçut une craie au visage. Cela le ramena immédiatement à la réalité.

-Monsieur Takahashi! Si ce que je raconte ne vous intéresse pas, vous pouvez sortir dès maintenant !

De l'avant de l'amphithéâtre, Hiroki Kamijou surnommé Le Démon, lui hurlait dessus. Pourquoi avait-il pris ce cour en option déjà ? Ah oui, pour mieux comprendre la littérature. Non, vraiment, ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que son hôte était un écrivain à succès.

-Pardon, sensei. Ça ne se reproduira plus. Misaki piqua un fard et baissa la tête.

-J'y compte bien.

Et Hiroki continua à donner son cour dans le silence général. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler dans l'amphithéâtre.

Inviter la famille d'Usagi-san?... Hors de question ! Il les détestait et puis… Misaki avait l'impression de les attirer comme des mouches, à croire qu'il dégageait un phéromone spécial n'attirant que les hommes de la famille Usami… À moins d'inviter son frère, Takahiro ! Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Misaki.

Aussitôt rentré, Misaki téléphona à son frère à Osaka. Mauvaise nouvelle : son frère allait être parti en voyage d'affaires ! L'étudiant se prit la tête entre les mains. Qu'allait-il faire et que pouvait-t-on donner à quelqu'un possédant déjà tout ?

Misaki voulait souligner l'anniversaire de l'homme mais tous ses plans semblaient voués à l'échec.

Il ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué l'anxiété du jeune homme. Il avait décidé de se plonger dans l'écriture du livre promis à son éditrice. Misaki ne l'apercevait plus qu'aux repas, comme toujours quand il avait du travail.

La veille du jour J Misaki arpentait encore les magasins, anxieux. Il ne trouvait absolument rien à lui offrir ! Dépité, le jeune homme se résout à lui donner au moins une carte.

Étonné, Akihiko leva les yeux vers Misaki. Cerise, le jeune homme fuyait son regard en lui tendant une enveloppe. Akihiko la prit et l'ouvrit. Misaki n'était certes pas doué avec les mots, mais ceux qu'il y trouva le firent sourire. Il avait pensé à lui !

``Je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux que cette carte, mais joyeux anniversaire, Misaki``

-Merci, Misaki.

Akihiko se leva et glissa ses bras autour de l'étudiant avant de le serrer contre lui. Un sourire chaleureux éclairait le visage de l'écrivain. Troublé, Misaki n'osait pas lui rendre son étreinte.

-C'est toi mon plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire.

Usagi releva lentement son visage d'un doigt et pressa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'écrivain glissa doucement une main sous le chandail du jeune homme. Misaki étouffa un gémissement de surprise. L'une des dernières paroles qui lui vint en tête fut :

Je t'aime, Usagi-san.

Mais il ne le dirait pas à voix haute.

Alors? Pas trop effrayé? Vous en pensez quoi?


End file.
